


Tranz

by Jimblejambles



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, So buckle up kids because you're gonna be in for a wild ride, Swearing, Teen Titans but if I wrote it, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: When there's trouble you know who to call. The Teen Titans, consisting of Raven, Robin, Cyborg and Kid Flash, were relaxing when an alien attack leaves them with a new member, a Princess of the world Tamaran, known as Koriand'r.





	1. Rhinestone Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a wild ride. I'm basically writing my own version of the Teen Titans. Good luck. Y'all are gonna need it.

If Victor beat him at Mario Kart one more time, Wally was going to kill him. Wally privately blamed his continued victory on Victor being 90% robot, but he wouldn’t voice that because he valued his life too much. The speedster knew that in an actual race, he would win hands down. This wasn’t an actual race. This was Mario Kart where the speed was limited to way too fucking slow and he was done with it. He knew Rachel would win if she joined them, but she was off doing god knows what, and he imagined Dick was brooding in his room like the typical emo teen he is. Although, Wally imagines that the day Dick relaxes and listens to music is the day the world will actually explode, hopefully from natural causes and not from you know, the Titans slacking on doing their usual superhero business. However, the odds are that if Dick is relaxing then the rest of the team most definitely aren’t being serious except maybe Rachel. Rachel’s an odd one though. Wally knows that Rachel can act like a teenager because he has caught her reading ‘Love Simon’ before and that is basically the optimum amount of teenage one can be.

None of which was currently helping him defeat Victor though. Victor was rather strange himself. The guy was perfectly capable of being serious, especially when it came to his pride and joy, his car. When it comes to that car, Victor would chase someone to another universe to get it back and beat the ass of whoever took or broke it. Wally still remembers when Dick accidentally scratched it and found himself with a broken arm and a concussion. So, Victor could be serious, but it was so rare that no one really paid attention to it until it was in your face. The rest of the time, Victor was a fairly average teenager with the exception being that he was way too aware of his robotic parts. Wally understood that though. He had witnessed first-hand children crying at the sight of Victor and he was not jealous of Victor because Wally knew if he was in Victor’s position, he’d want to curl up in a ball and never leave his room. Also, Wally would not want to be that slow. God, watching the world sometimes was painful for him. Everyone moved so slowly that it was so tempting for Wally to drag people everywhere. That’s why he enjoyed visiting Barry and Clark because those two moved at a pace Wally found comfortable and there was always tons of food to eat there. Wally could easily beat Clark at Mario Kart. Barry’s harder to beat, but that’s because Barry plays video games way too often.

Speaking of Mario Kart, they were finally on a track Wally could win with, Rainbow Road. Now, a lot of people would argue that it’s a weird track to be so good at because it’s the most difficult, but what Victor lacks is reflexes. Well, he doesn’t lack them per say, but they’re no match for Wally’s reflexes and that means Wally can knock him off the track so much easier. Yes, Rainbow Road was where Wally could really let rip even if the game was still painfully slow. God, it was like he was constantly being forced to watch everything in slow motion and having to match that speed so everyone else is happy. It’s bearable though especially when he’s finally going to be able to wipe that smug grin of Victor’s dumb face. He needed to set everything up with the perfect start so that he can get near the front from the beginning and knock Victor off straight away. It was fast, or slow in Wally’s mind. Hold A then release. Repeat. Making sure he has held it for the perfect amount of time so he accelerates, but doesn’t hold it for too long or else he’ll cock up the start. And… it’s perfect. He flawlessly accelerates straight into Victor knocking him off the track and readjusting to avoid the same fate. It’s a work of art. Magnificent. And, it’s followed by a spectacular first lap. The second lap is more challenging as Victor begins to catch up, but Wally maintains a firm lead only retreating behind Victor when he senses a blue shell about to be released. The third lap is intense with the two boys fighting for the lead and trying to knock the other off. Wally is just about to knock Victor off and achieve victory when Dick barges in, knocking his concentration off and allowing Victor to just manage to steal victory from him.

“Well, you know what they say, Victor is short for victory.” Victor teases. The smug smile has returned full force and what Wally would give to punch him in the non-metallic side of the face just once. Thankfully, Wally’s plotting was interrupted by Dick ripping open the curtains, revealing Jump City and by the looks of it what was about to be there next mission.

Leering over the centre of Jump City was what appeared to be a gigantic hole in the sky with creatures filing in and down upon the city. God, Wally really hoped that this wasn’t the alien invasion that the crazy folks in the news always warned him about because his day was already going badly enough with him losing against Victor on the track he’s best at.

“Everyone suit up. Wally go down ahead to see what’s happening and report back. I’ll go notify Rachel.” Dick announced and charged out of the room as quickly as he’d entered. It was no surprise to see that Dick was already in his uniform. The guy would sleep and shower in it if he could. Wally reckoned it was a habit he’d picked up from Clark as Clark always wears his suit under his regular clothes. However, Victor always placed bets on it just being Dick’s paranoia not allowing him to rest. Wally imagined that Rachel would argue that it has to do with convenience. See, Wally could change in seconds, and Victor just stripped, which Wally tried to avoid lingering on, and he’s pretty sure that sometimes Rachel just puts her cloak on over her civilian clothes. Nonetheless, Wally raced down to his room to change to avoid being scolded by Dick.

Running was always freeing. He knew Rachel claimed that it was tiring, but for him it could never be. Sure, he got out of breath and there was a constant hunger plaguing him. However, that wouldn’t stop him from running because when he ran, he was allowed to do everything at his pace with the cool breeze beating against his body. The buildings would all blur into one and the people would barely even notice his passing. This feeling was thrown off when he reached the city centre.

There were buildings that were threatening collapse and people were desperately trying to get away. Town Hall was in bits and some of the sidewalk had been churned up. There were car alarms screeching as they were tossed around as weapons. In the midst of it all was an orange-skinned woman with flaming red hair and the brightest green eyes Wally had ever seen fighting against an army of what he could only describe as monsters. They were almost like a mixture of crocodile-like humans but 10 times scarier. He dashed to a safer location and whipped out his communicator, dialling for Dick.

“Talk to me, Kid Flash.” Dick had switched to their superhero names. “What’s happening down there?”

Wally took in the site again; from the monsters filing in through the portal to the people screaming in terror. “You know what, you need to see this for yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked and Wally was pretty sure he heard Cyborg in the background bursting into song before Rachel hushed him.

“Just get down here as quick as possible. I’m gonna start evacuating civilians.” He didn’t wait for a response and simply hung up on them before beginning his mission. Evacuating civilians was his specialty due to his speed. For him a split second could last minutes and in a pinch his powers could be the deciding factor. Say if some debris was about to hit a small crying child, he could get them out of there long before they even noticed it was falling. It also allowed him to protect his teammates better while also supporting them which filled him to the brim with confidence. He would never allow anything to happen to his teammates as long as he lived.

Evacuations were for the main part simple. However, there were a few who would have to wait for Victor or Rachel to show up as it involved some heavy lifting that Wally was not capable of. He didn’t have to wait long though as they were quickly rounding the final corner with Rachel riding with Vic in his car, and Dick on his motorbike.

“I see what you mean” were the first words out of Dick’s mouth when he’d caught up to Wally. Other than there being a smaller amount of civilians in the area, not much had changed about the situation. Wally had avoided the fighting so far as he wasn’t entirely sure which side to join because while it was so tempting to help the woman, she may not be the good guy in this scenario as looks can be deceiving. However, judging by the way Dick’s eyes were following the woman, Wally could tell that Dick had already made his choice. “How’s the evacuation going?”

“It’s nearly done. There were a few people I couldn’t get to as it requires some heavy lifting.” Wally described the current situation and the most affected areas then waited for Dick to divulge his plan.

“Ok.” Everyone instantly gathered at Dick’s tone of voice. “Raven. Finish up the evacuations. Cyborg, see if you can find a way to close that portal. Kid Flash, you’re with me. We need to defend that women.” The typical cocky Robin smirk appeared on Dick’s face. “Titans go.” He commanded and they all instantly dispersed. Rachel took off towards some of the collapsed buildings where there was a small group of people trapped. Victor flew upwards to get a closer view of the portal, knocking a few monsters down on the way. Dick moved to get closer to the woman so he could better defend the woman. Wally dashed around, helping Dick while keeping a perimeter so no other buildings got destroyed and they didn’t have to extend the evacuations further although he was sure that the police had already begun to set up their own perimeter. However, he also knew that if the creatures did get past the perimeter, the police would be useless to do anything. He meant that with no offense to them, but they didn’t have the training like Dick did or the powers that the rest of them did.

Rachel had just finished the evacuations and was coming to offer support when Dick first heard the woman speak. He had no idea what she had said and even his extensive knowledge of other languages failed him in this situation. However, he was also coming to the realisation that the woman was also unearthly. Her skin was far too orange to be considered just a botched spray tan and the strength she held was way more powerful than anything of Earth, except maybe Wonderwoman and Wondergirl which may include the Amazonians by extension, but the biggest give away was her eyes. They held no pupil; they were simply pure emerald orbs which held a constant glow. Dick quickly realised talking was going to be of minimal usage here which ruined his chances of being entirely sure of whether or not he had told the team to join the correct side. For all he knew, the woman could be a criminal, but there was just something compelling him to trust her. However, he knew if he voiced that Wally would claim that he was thinking with his dick and that would probably involve some subtle pun on his name, which he would rather die than hear. He was simply trusting his gut instinct. Whether that gut instinct came from further down or not is unimportant.

It wasn’t long after that Victor checked in to give a report on his side of things. “I have some good news. I think I can shut the portal.”

“Do it then.” Wally cut in, his impatience getting the better of him as the fight must have felt like it’s already lasted far too long.

“Hush up a minute.” Dick scolded. “Cy, what do you need?” He knew that Victor would have already shut the portal if he had everything he needed.

“I don’t need anything, but the portal might reverse as it closes, so you’re gonna want to hold onto something.” Victor explained.

“Reverse?” Rachel questioned being the one not as up to date on technology which Dick couldn’t exactly blame her for. He builds gadgets in his free time and enjoys being able to hack into villain’s tech.  Victor basically is technology by this point. Wally, on the other hand, was a little special in that he had a photographic memory. Dick still struggles to not be terrified of how easily Wally could get knowledge of everything if he wanted by combining his speed with his ability to memorise. However, privately he likes to joke that Victor would still find a way to beat Wally at video games. Dick’s just relieved that his teammates aren’t his enemies.

“Basically, the portal acts as a door, but when I shut it, it might try and reabsorb what it let through. I don’t know whether it will only target those that came through or whether it will pull up anything near it so just to be safe, I advise holding onto something.” Victor answered.

Dick frowned, sparing a glance to the woman. “What about the girl? If it’s targeted it might pull her in.”

“Yeah. We’re just gonna have to pray that doesn’t happen. Even though we still don’t know who the bad guy is in this situation.” Victor conceded.

Rachel paused for a minute. “Well, considering the croco-men are filled with rage and some form of malice, and the girl simply seems fearful, I’m gonna say that she’s the good guy.”

Dick stopped dead in his tracks. “You couldn’t have said that earlier?”

“I thought you already knew.” She shrugged.

“Anyway.” Victor interrupted. “I’m gonna shut the portal now so watch out. One of y’all might wanna tell the girl as well so she can hold on.”

“I don’t think she speaks English.” Dick stated.

“Well then think of something else, but I’m gonna shut it.” Victor didn’t wait for a response and shot a blast at a small gemstone which he had analysed to be holding the portal open. He wasn’t the most up to date on magic, but even he could work out such a simple spell. He had seen Rachel using a similar spell before and remembered hitting it with a blast, only to feel a small vacuum force. However, the portal hadn’t been big enough for him to judge whether it indiscriminately absorbing or whether it was targeting specific individuals, but shut before it could finish. In fact, now that he was thinking this through, he should probably have asked Rachel more about this sort of spell.

“Raven.” He called out as the portal began to collapse on itself. “This portal is identical to your magic.”

“Is it? I hadn’t really bothered to think about it because you looked like you knew what you were doing.” She deadpanned. “In which case, everyone is definitely going to want to hold on.” It was in that moment that the portal began absorbing its surroundings. The force had each of them holding onto an object nearby. Dick quickly reached out to grab the woman as well.

“Quick question, Raven.” Wally piped up. “How the fuck did you not recognise that?”

Wally was pretty sure he heard a quiet “you kiss Barry on the cheek with that mouth” from Victor, but he decided not to rise to it as he is more mature than a certain half-robot.

“I’m so used to only the occasional villain having magic that I just assumed what I was feeling was my own magic.”

“I thought magic feels different from person to person.” Victor retorted. “I mean I’m pretty sure you told me that.”

Rachel hesitated. “It varies between families, which means my dad cast this spell.” The other three instantly cringed at the mention of the big bad.

“He isn’t here, is he?” Dick dared to ask.

“No. They probably made a contract with him, but he can’t get into this dimension without me.” She explained, which allowed the other three to relax slightly. “However, given enough power through sacrifices he can cast spells like this.”

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the monster grabbing onto the woman, placing even more strain on Dick. “Shit.” Dick muttered, capturing the attention of the others. His grip was quickly loosening on the pole, but he was determined to hold on until the danger was gone. The woman in the meantime was attempting to get the monster off of her by using bright green bolts. However, she wasn’t having much success as the monster kept weaving in and out of her attacks.

The struggle was decided when the pole he was holding onto snapped and all three were sent careening to the portal. While flying through the air, the woman was able to best the monster and send him speeding into the portal, but it didn’t solve Dick and her problem. Thankfully, Dick was close enough to a building to hook himself onto. He shot it and grabbed onto the woman again. He knew it wouldn’t last, but the portal was nearly shut. He just had to pray it held out long enough. He could see the building collapsing around the hook and watched as it became loose. Just as it released, the portal fully shut causing the duo to freefall through the sky. He felt the woman embrace him as they fell, pulling him in close. They crashed with alarming speed, dragging along the floor and denting the road.

Rachel, Wally and Victor were fast to make their way over. Wally reached them first and stood waiting for the dust to settle so he could make sure they were ok. Wally felt his heart stop beating as he was forced to think about the possibility of a life where one of his best friends was dead. He shook his head. He refused to believe the possibility of a world where Dick died before him. The Boy Wonder would fight his way out of the afterlife before allowing any of his friends to claim they outlived him. Dick had to be alive. There’s no way this could kill him. He’s fought Trigon supporters before and they were all brainwashed mad folk with no fear.

As the other two reached the site, the dust began to clear allowing Wally to see Dick save in the woman’s arms with no injuries. The woman sported none either despite having been the one to take the brunt of the fall. Wally would have to make note to never get on the wrong side of her because if she could endure that, there was no way his punches were going to have an impact. The duo slowly began moving as they were finally able to see their surroundings. What Wally wasn’t expecting was for one of the woman’s first moves to be to have a full on make out session with Richard fucking Grayson. A simple kiss as gratitude, Wally could understand because they had both nearly died, but a full on snog? He can’t believe that Dick of all people got a kiss from the fucking beautiful alien.

As she pulled back, she spoke again and this time it was English. “I do apologise for being so forward. My kind has the power to learn languages through kissing.”

Dick had the nerve to smirk at that. “Useful.” God, Wally was going to strangle him if he continued.

“If you ever want to learn another language, I would happily be of service.” Yeah, Dick got the first kiss, but Wally would learn every language on this damn planet, which admittedly wouldn’t be hard for him, if it would prevent her from kissing DICK OF ALL PEOPLE again. However, it seemed Rachel didn’t appreciate his sentiment as she had the bloody cheek to nudge him. Honestly, was the world against him today. First, he was demolished at Mario Kart. Now, he missed out on being kissed by one of the most attractive women he has ever seen and yes, one of, Donna Troy is quite the looker if she wasn’t in love with Roy Harper who she could quite easily do much better than which is a fact he wouldn’t say aloud because Roy would probably shave him in his sleep. And now, his thoughts are getting off track. Maybe, he should just go back to bed.

While Wally had his mental breakdown, Rachel knelt down in front of the woman. “I’m Raven. Who are you and who were the ones attacking you?”

The woman looked at Rachel, examining her. “You are spawn of Trigon?” She stated cautiously.

“Yes.” Rachel admitted. “However, I do not want to follow in his footsteps.”

“You helped me and your friend destroyed the portal he created. I believe you.” She smiled. “I am Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran. Those beings you saw were Gordanians. My sister sold me as a slave to them in order to bring peace to Tamaran and end the war between the Gordanians and the Tamaraneans. However, I managed to escape.” The woman, Koriand’r, explained.

Rachel frowned. “I’m sorry.” She gasped slightly. “You’re injured.” She stated, noticing a nasty burn on Koriand’r’s stomach. Koriand’r made a move to cover it, but Rachel intervened. “I can heal it.” Koriand’r hesitate, but allowed Rachel to look at it, her eyes widening in surprise when the burn began to shrink as it was healed.

“I did not realise demons are capable of such actions.” She smiled.

“Yeah, it took me by surprise as well the first time I did it.” Rachel allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up slightly.

“You are welcome to stay with us until you work out what to do.” Dick announced. “I imagine you want to rest for a while after what you’ve been through.”

“No.” Koriand’r shook her head. “It would put all of you in danger and I could not do such a thing after you have all helped me.”

Rachel smirked. “My dad is a demon intent on using me as a portal to enter this dimension so he can destroy the universe. I’m sure a little bit more danger isn’t going to hurt. Besides, we’re kind of superheroes. Helping people is what we do.”

“Please, even if it’s just for one night while you regain your energy.” Dick added.

Koriand’r sighed. “Fine, but only for one night. I do not wish to trouble you more than I already have.”

“It’s fine.” Cyborg laughed. “Besides the most troublesome is this speedy brat.”

“I am afraid I do not follow. Is the speedy brat not an ally?” She questioned.

“He’s just joking.” Wally cut in. “And for the record, I’m not speedy brat, I’m Kid Flash, the dashingly handsome one of this team.”

“I see.” She frowned, looking Wally up and down. “Earth standards must be much different to Tamaran standards.”

Cyborg laughed. “You’re gonna fit in just fine. I’m Cyborg.”

She nodded, before turning to face Dick. “And you are?”

Dick smiled. “I’m Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A Teen Titans with no Beast Boy. Relax, he'll eventually be in it. Also, I definitely need to research Kid Flash's personality more. My knowledge on him is admittedly weak. This was initially only like half the chapter, but I was saw I was at 4000 words and was like best end it there.


	2. Plastic Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team take Koriand'r back to the tower where she learns many things about Earth. Later, she joins them to take down Plasmus in her first mission with the Teen Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild character death (Like really mild. It's already happened, but it's spoken about by some of the characters.)

Koriand’r was both amazed and confused to say the least. The team had made it back to what they called the ‘Teen Titans tower’, which she could only describe as a giant blue and white t-shape on top of a small island just off of the place they called ‘Jump City’. Koriand’r was most shocked by the small cuboid that the team had grouped into which had allowed them to move around the tower. Dick had taken the pleasure in informing her of how the device, known as a lift, could travel up and down between the different floors allowing quick transport. That was another new fact to her. The group had informed her that each of them had a civilian name and a ‘superhero’ name. Earth was very confusing to Koriand’r so far.

Robin’s real name was Dick Grayson. However, she had been informed to only call him such when he wasn’t in costume, which according to Wally was virtually never. Koriand’r thought he was rather cute. He was a lot smaller than the men on Tamaran, only reaching her shoulders. However, judging by the other men that Koriand’r had seen on the way back to the tower, she figured it might be the typical Earth height. He was lean, his muscles designed for more ease of movement rather than pure strength. His jet black hair was tightly slicked back. His skin was rather tanned. It reminded her of the olive skin her sister has. He had soft brown eyes contrasted by his more angular eyebrows. He had rather thin lips which appeared to hold a near constant frown unlike his peer Wally.

Wally West who had initially been introduced to her as Kid Flash was a tall skinny fellow who hadn’t stopped smiling since she had met him. He seemed easy-going if not a little twitchy. However, that appeared to be more from a desire to go fast than anything else. He had pale skin which was a stark contrast to the bright orange fluff that was his hair. He was taller than Dick, but had less muscle. That was not to say Wally didn’t have any muscle, but it was more concentrated in his legs giving him a more streamlined appearance. Wally was the only one who had changed out of his ‘superhero’ clothes so far into something consisting of a far softer material. He had described the outfit as a hoodie and jeans. While the jeans looked uncomfortable, Koriand’r thought the hoodie looked cosy and provided she had time, she definitely wanted to try on a hoodie.

Cyborg had recently left to go changed as well, which was most confusing to Koriand’r. She did not know whether he meant he would change his robotic parts or whether he was going to put on clothing. The boy was nearly entirely made of metal, other than ¾ of his face which revealed dark skin and a bald head, and he stood at the same height as Koriand’r. She was unsure whether Victor -as she had been informed was his civilian name- was naturally this height or whether he had added the height when he had got his robotic parts. She had a feeling if she asked Wally this, she would not get a serious answer. However, another thing which confused Koriand’r was that Victor had a ‘superhero’ name, which she had been told was supposed to keep their identities a secret, yet she was sure she would be able to recognise him as both Cyborg and Victor Stone no matter where he went. Unless, there were many of these half-robots on Earth. However, she had not seen many of the like on her way to the tower so she could only assume that they were rare. She would have to ask more questions later. She hoped they wouldn’t think her stupid for lacking so much knowledge on Earth. Earth was not one of the world’s she learnt about back on Tamaran.

Rachel Roth was the final member and it took her a while to see what she looked like under her cloak as she didn’t take it the hood down until much later in the day. However, Koriand’r thought the girl beneath the hood looked nothing like what a half-demon should. She had the grey skin that most did and she had a red gem between her eyes which most half-demons used to help control their powers, but she was surprisingly short for a half-demon. She had a lithe figure with short purple hair which she pushed back, showing her widow’s peak. Her eyes were purple and half-lidded. Koriand’r believed that Rachel could almost be considered adorable, which would be odd because half-demons typically are malicious beings of considerable power. Rachel almost appeared as though she could quite easily be snapped like a twig yet she’s the daughter of Trigon, the most evil demon in existence.

All in all, Koriand’r found this team to be rather odd so far yet the technology in this tower was even more so. Victor was currently making lunch in the kitchen, using what was called an ‘oven’, having put on clothes. Wally and Rachel were playing a ‘video game’ on a ‘television’ using ‘controllers’. Koriand’r was struggling to get to grips with what all those terms meant. Dick had left to go make some ‘calls’ about the events of today. Apparently there were some officials he had to talk to about her arrival and about how she was not a threat. Koriand’r found it weird that they had so easily trusted her as when the Gordanians had first appeared on Tamaran, everyone treated them with fear. Although, there had been rumours of the Gordanians aggressive nature even before they had arrived. She wondered if Earth knew of Tamaran. The ‘Teen Titans’ obviously didn’t know which might be why they are being so accommodating at present.

“You’re thinking too much.” Victor cut into her spiralling thoughts.

Koriand’r frowned. “I apologise. I did not realise you could read thoughts. I will try to think less.”

He chuckled, only furthering her confusion. “I can’t. I can just tell when someone’s overstressing about stuff. It happens when you live with Miss meditation will solve all my problems and Mr if I don’t track this villain down right now the world will explode.” He explained nodding towards Rachel and the door which Dick had disappeared through earlier. He received a glare from Rachel in response.

“I see.” Her frown only increased as she began to feel embarrassed about her mistake.

“Now, you gonna tell me what’s wrong or do I have to go learn to read thoughts?” He joked.

She hesitated, but sensed that Victor would be the least likely to judge her for her stupidity. “Earth is very different to my home world.”

“Yeah, I imagine it is. We’re quite the odd bunch. Especially dear ol’ Wally over there.” He received a scrambled ‘hey’ from Wally, but Wally was too focused on have his ass handed to him by Rachel to properly respond. “What’s confusing you currently?”

“What is this oven you speak of?” Koriand’r began with.

Victor nodded, gesturing behind him. “Oh that. We use it to cook food. It uses fire, but it’s a flame which you can control. Does that make sense?”

“Yes. I believe we have something similar back on my world, but it looks a lot different.” Koriand’r nodded, more confident now. “What is a television?”

For this, he pointed at the big screen that Wally and Rachel’s eyes were glued to. “That’s a television, also called a TV. You can use them to watch shows and play games.” When Koriand’r only looked more confused, he elaborated. “Right, so a show is basically a story which you can watch. You get a group of people called actors who perform scenes which are then stored in a device so you can watch it whenever you want or whenever it airs on that screen. However, you can also play games on it like Wally and Rachel are currently doing. Do you know what games are?”

“Yes!” Koriand’r nodded excitedly, pleased to have understood something. “But how does that relate to the TV?”

“Well, using the controllers which they’re holding in their hand, they can play games on the TV. So say they wanted to race, they could do so without leaving the couch. They control little characters using that remote, and no they’re not real people they’re controlling, and make them race instead.”

“I am confused. If they are not real people, then what are they?”

“They’re little bits of programming similar to the stuff used in my mechanical parts, but designed to be controlled using a controller.” The questions continued for a little while longer, until Victor finished making lunch and called the others over. By the end, Koriand’r felt a little bit more at least, only for the confusion to return when she looked at the plate that had been placed in front of her.

“I apologise for asking so many questions, but what is this?” Koriand’r felt her cheeks flare up slightly as now both Rachel and Wally were listening to her queries.

“It’s fine. I’d probably be asking just as many if we were on Tamaran. Heck, I have questions now because until a couple hours ago, I didn’t even know Tamaran existed.” Victor tried to ease her. “It’s a fry up. The white stuff with the yellow in the middle is a fried egg, comes from a chicken.”

“A chicken?”

“It’s an animal we have on Earth. They taste delicious when seasoned correctly. If you stick around, I’ll make some for you at some point.” He explained. “Wally, you’re gonna choke if you don’t slow down and you’re spraying food at Rachel. I’m not gonna be held responsible if she kills you.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Rachel stated, shuffling further away from Wally, who just smiled while eating in response.

Seeing Koriand’r’s horrified expression, Victor rushed to add, “She’s joking. She won’t actually kill him. She might glare at him, but that’s it. Now, next up is the bacon. That’s the thin pinky-red strips. They’re from an animal called a pig. There’s also sausages which again come from a pig, those are the kind of cylindrical things. The triangles shaped ones are toast. I don’t really know how to describe them. You just have to try them. The round stuff’s pancakes. Another thing you just have to try. Rachel loves them.”

Koriand’r nodded, “Thank you. I am sure it will be most wonderful.” She quietly began to eat her food.

Shortly after Koriand’r had begun eating, Dick re-entered the lounge. He took a seat at the table. “How are you finding Earth so far?”

“It is very different. Victor has taught me many things so far. He has also cooked a wondrous meal.” Koriand’r beamed.

“Yeah? Have you tried dipping the sausage in any of the sauces?” Dick inquired.

“The sauces?”

“Yeah, see that red bottle by Wally? That’s ketchup. The yellow one is mustard.” He explained. “Do you want to try some?” Koriand’r nodded enthusiastically, beginning to reach across the table. “Here, let me.” Dick gracefully reached across the table, grabbing both the mustard and ketchup. He opened each bottle in turn and put a small dollop of each on her plate. “There. Enjoy.” He then moved to his own plate and put a squirt of both over his sausage, before digging in. Koriand’r tried the ketchup first and thought it was alright. Next, she tried the mustard and she was immediately in love.

“This yellow one, what did you say it was called?”

“Mustard.” Dick supplied.

“It is delicious. I have never tasted anything as delightful.” Enlightened, she grabbed the mustard bottle and squirted a larger amount onto her plate. However, she paused when she noticed the other’s laughing at her - well the boys laughing at her, Rachel just had a slight smile on her face. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Nothing like that!” Dick quickly reassured her. “It was just - You looked – You looked cute.” He stuttered, flustered at being caught out like that.

“Cute?” Wally gasped. “That’s an understatement! That was the most adorable sight I’ve ever seen!”

“Wally, chew your food.” Rachel deadpanned. “Relax. That’s the least embarrassing thing to happen around here.”

“Yeah. Wally’s taste in food definitely has you beat. Besides, we’re just relieved to see you settling in alright. It’s not easy walking into this shit storm.” Victor added.

“Shit storm? I am afraid I don’t understand. How is this a storm? Do you have a different understanding of storms here?”

Dick chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’s just a metaphor. He’s just saying that we’re basically the freaks of the world.”

“You do not seem that freakish to me.”

“Thank. You’re sweet Koriand’r, but between us we have enough freaky to fund the world, or at least majority of it. The Justice League and Doom Patrol are adding to it alongside all the villains. I mean, I’m half robot, she’s half demon, he’s insanely fast and Rob’s got all the super stubborn in the world.”

“I’m not that stubborn.” Dick objected.

“Rob, you’d find a way to come back from death out of pure willpower.” Wally stated through his last mouthful, a stack empty plates balancing precariously next to him.

“What? Rachel back me up here.”

“I’m sorry. As much as it pains me to admit it, Victor and Wally are right.” Rachel moved to the sink and began washing up the dishes. “And don’t look at me like that, Wally. I’m only washing my dishes because I don’t trust you not to break them.”

“I do not think you are that strange. On my planet, it is common for our people to be trained to fight from a young age.” Koriand’r defended them. “And is stubborn not a good characteristic to have? Without stubbornness where is our will to fight and defend our people?”

“Can we keep her?” Wally turned to Dick, pleading.

Rachel scowled. “She’s not a pet. She can chose to do whatever she wants.”

“That I am not sure about. I do not know if it would be wise of me to return to Tamaran. My sister sold me as a slave the last time I there, I do not know what she would do if I were to return or what the Gordanians would do to me if they found me there. I am not as strong as my sister and the Gordanians outnumber me. However, the Gordanians know that I am on Earth so it would be unwise for me to remain here.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay until you decide. We offer you protection and a place to stay for as long as you like. I spoke to the Justice League and they agreed to offer assistance if necessary. And, I know, you think you’re burdening us, but we’ve had worse. Believe me.” Dick reassured her.

“Yeah. Earth’s existence is threatened so often we basically act as though the doomsday clock has a snooze button.” Victor added.

“I could not possibly burden you with so much.” Koriand’r protested.

Raven sighed. “When I first met these idiots, I was on the run from a cult intent on bringing my father to this dimension. It would have been so much easier for them to simply kill me, but instead they helped me disband the court and bring it to justice. You can try your best to protest, but once Robin has his mind’s set on something, there’s no stopping him. My father will continue to try and use me to return until my death, but thanks to them, I have the confidence to continue to fend him off. So, you might as well accept their help willingly to make the job easier.”

Koriand’r bit her lip, hesitant to the offer. “I am very thankful for your services. I will only stay until I have found another location where the Gordanians will not find me.”

The team were about to express their joy, when an alarm resounded throughout the tower. Dick was immediately on his feet, darting to the TV. Wally disappeared only to reappear in uniform. Rachel threw the hood of her cloak on, removing the washing up gloves from her hands. Victor removed his clothes, which Koriand’r was a bit perplexed by, but did not comment as it was not as though he was revealing much other than mechanical parts.

“Who is it this time, Rob?” Victor queried, joining Dick at the screen.

“Plasmus.” Dick answered. “He’s in the power plant down near the docks.”

Wally whined. “That means he’s gonna be a pain in the ass.”

“Who is this Plasmus? Is he one of the villains you spoke of?” Koriand’r quizzed.

“Yeah. You can stay here if you want. We’ll be done in a couple hours tops.” Dick explained.

“I will join you if that is alright? It would allow me to repay you for the hospitality you have provided me with so far.”

“That’s fine by me.” Dick grinned and the others were quick to give their consent.

Wally ran ahead, which was a normal occurrence, at least according to Dick it was. Dick shot off on his motorbike, no doubt not trusting Wally to be left alone for too long. The rest clambered into Victor’s car. Koriand’r had ridden in the vehicle earlier, but she still found it fascinating. The car had so many buttons and levers which she wouldn’t dare touch as who knows what might happen, but it was still magnificent to watch. Victor drove with an ease that she did not think possible, yet he was still driving at a remarkable speed, easily weaving in and out of other cars.

In what felt like no time, although Wally would probably protest it was a lifetime, the whole team was gathered at the warehouse waiting for Dick’s orders. Dick gathered everyone in close, after briefly looking through the window to see what was happening inside.

“Right, Plasmus is a nightmare because most attacks are useless against him and splitting him up only creates smaller pieces of him, which are even more annoying. We need a strategy if we’re going up against him.” Dick debriefed everyone.

“Does he have any weaknesses? Like could we burn him?” Koriand’r suggested.

“We can’t kill him.” Rachel stated. “Explosives have a tendency to work, but they have to be perfectly time else we risk damaging his human form.”

Koriand’r looked through the window. “What is he made of?”

“Toxic sewage and radioactive waste mainly.” Victor explained.

“Would he be able to hold his form in water?” She inquired.

Dick grinned. “Who knows, but if he’s in the water, it might momentarily stun him which will give us enough time to freeze him. That way he can be defrosted directly into a pod. Now all we need to do is figure out is where we’re gonna get this water because we can’t use the sea and how we’re gonna freeze him.”

“Yeah and fast.” Wally added. “He’s getting pretty big already and I don’t want to imagine what’ll happen if he breaks through the roof.”

“There’s a small river a couple blocks away. I might be able to block a section of it off if you think we can lead him there.” Rachel informed.

“And I’m pretty sure there’s a small company which produces freeze discs nearby as well.” Victor added.

“Great. Here’s the game plan.” Dick began. “Raven will go down to the river to block off a section. Kid Flash will be in charge of clearing the path. Make sure there’s no civilians to get caught up in the fight. Cyborg will go procure some freeze discs. Koriand’r and I will be in charge of leading Plasmus to the river. Everyone clear?” Everyone nodded. “Titans go.” Everyone dispersed. Rachel and Wally headed West towards the river. Victor headed East towards the factory. Dick and Koriand’r headed into the power plant to attract Plasmus’s attention.

Dick began by throwing a batarang at Plasmus as an attempt to get his attention. However, as he expected it went straight through Plasmus, falling out on the other side. Plasmus hardly flinched at the interruption. Koriand’r quickly followed by shooting several bolts at him. They created small dents that were quickly recovered, but it was enough to cause Plasmus to look at them. It was a short lived victory, when he lifted an arm up in an attempt to swat them both. Koriand’r flew up to dodge the attack, while Dick used a hook to lift himself to safety. The best thing about Plasmus was his attacks were slow, allowing plenty of time to dodge. Koriand’r quickly repeated the attack as Dick tossed some pellet bombs at him.

“Head towards the door. We need to lead him out.” Dick instructed and Koriand’r began to fly backwards towards the door while continuing her assault.

Meanwhile, Rachel used her telekinesis to lift trees from the ground and place them in the river beginning to section off an area. She caught a glance of Wally every now and again as he moved between the warehouse and the river, ensuring people kept of the streets because the police had yet to arrive to employ a perimeter. She knew they were on the way as sirens could be heard in the distance, but the police were a pain in that they always seemed to take forever to show up even if they were the ones to sound the alarm.

Victor was on the over side of the city, currently trying to convince the factory to give them some freeze discs. Apparently, the company didn’t care if there was a big ol’ villain running around and those freeze discs might just save the city unless they paid for the damn chemical, upfront. Now, Victor considered himself quite a level-headed guy, especially when compared to Dick, maybe not when compared to Wally, but right now, he was considering throwing hands.

Instead, he took a deep breath and turned on his communicator. “Cyborg to Robin. Come in.”

“What’s up, Cy?” Dick questioned, while dodging another swing of Plasmus’s arm by doing a one handed cartwheel.

“I need you to transfer these punks some money. They’re refusing to give us any freeze discs unless we pay for it, as they don’t understand that we could quite easily lead Plasmus here and let him destroy their precious factory.” Victor explained.

Dick chuckled. “You sounded like Jay for a minute there.” They both paused for a minute, thinking of their fallen ally. “Yeah, just send me the details and I’ll transfer them some as soon as possible.” There were several grunts heard from Dick’s side. “I need to go for now though.”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Victor agreed, turning off his communicator. “Now, bank details so my good pal Robin can get you that money you’re so fucking desperate for.”

Back on Koriand’r and Dick’s side, things were going as well as they could be all things considered. They worked well together with the two of them having bumped into each other only a couple times so far. It was a bit stiff still, but that was to be expected from having never really fought side by side before.

“Who is this Jay you spoke of? Is he a friend or another teammate?” Koriand’r questioned as they turned the corner onto another street.

Dick sighed. “He was another Robin.” He began in between attacking Plasmus and dodging blows. “I used to work for another superhero known as Batman. When I broke away from him to form the Teen Titans, Jason was my replacement. He helped us out a couple times.” He received the message from Victor with the information he needed and quickly began transferring money over.

She smiled. “I can not wait to meet another of your allies! If he is anything-“

“You won’t be meeting him.” Dick interrupted and continued before Koriand’r could ask another question. “He’s dead.”

Koriand’r paused in flight. “I apologise. I did not wish to bring up any unpleasant memories.”

Dick leapt over, pulling her out of the way as Plasmus swung at her again. “It’s fine. I brought him up, but right now, we need to focus. Plasmus might be slow, but I don’t want to deal with having to getting Plasmus out of my clothes later.”

Koriand’r smiled. “You are strong for a human.”

He furrowed his brows. “How do you know that? I’m the first complete human you’ve met.”

“Humans are known throughout the galaxy. I believe you are known for your naivety and for how weak you all are.” She explained, continuing to lead Plasmus towards the river.

“We’re not that weak!” He protested.

She giggled. “I could snap you in half if you were my enemy.”

“Well, let’s – uh – pray that never happens. I don’t want to – uh – I don’t particularly want to die.” He stuttered, unsure if she was being honest, but from seeing how strong Clark is, he didn’t want to risk his odds.

“Yo,” Wally appeared next to Dick. “You’re taking your time. We’ve been waiting ages. Well, I have. Raven’s only just finished blocking a section off.”

“Sorry, Plasmus is many things, but fast isn’t one of them.” Dick chuckled. “Any sign of Cyborg, yet?”

“Here.” Victor pulled out in front of them in the T-Car. “I got the freeze discs. Once they’d finished being dickheads about it.”

“Hey.” Dick chastised jokingly.

“Don’t give me that. You chose that name.” Victor moaned, pulling up ahead.

“Chose?” Koriand’r questioned.

“Yeah, it’s a nickname. My name felt too posh and long, so I shortened it. It’s something people tend to do. Like the name you called Kid Flash by earlier is a nickname. His name is a lot funnier.” Dick explained as they turned onto the final street. “However, some people give each other nicknames as a sign of friendship or out of an inside joke. Like if I was gonna give you a nickname, it would be Kori.”

“Kori?” She repeated. “I like it.”

“Then that is the nickname I dub thee with.” Dick joked. “Now, how do we knock Plasmus into the river?”

Rachel floated down next to them, as Wally burst out with. “You mean you didn’t think of that before reaching here.” Victor came up next to them having got out the car.

“Relax, we just need to off balance him while he’s near the water.” Rachel stated. “It shouldn’t be too hard. If we all hit at once it should be enough and you can be on standby with the freeze discs seeing as it probably isn’t wise to let you kick him.”

“Fine.” Wally begrudgingly agreed.

“Nice, Raven.” Dick smirked. “Titans go”

Rachel lifted Victor up as Koriand’r lifted Dick up and flew up, allowing Plasmus to go past them. Wally quickly ran to go finish preparing the freeze discs and stood by the river in preparation. The other 4 quickly put everything into attacking Plasmus. It took a few tries, but after about a minute, they synced up their attacks perfectly, and Plasmus began to shift forwards into the water. They didn’t relent, keeping up their attack until he was completely in the water.

“Kid Flash now!” Dick instructed.

“Already on it.” Wally threw the discs in quick succession. Throwing one, before quickly reaching for the next and throwing it. Within seconds, the pool was entirely frozen. “Is that it? Is it over?” He immediately questioned.

Dick stood watching the water for a minute or two, but the water remained frozen with Plasmus in it. “Yes. Call the police over.”

The team watched as the police made work of slowly de-icing the river, junk by junk, until Plasmus’s human form came out. They quickly pulled him into a container and placed the lid on.

The head of police approached the team. “Good work today. I see you have a new member.”

Dick smiled. “Yeah, she’s-“

“Starfire.” Wally interrupted. “She’s Starfire.”

“I see.” The head of police looked Koriand’r up and down. “Well, thank you for your service, Starfire.” She turned to the rest of the team. “The police will take it from here. Thanks for your help.”

The team nodded, before turning to head back to the T-Car. Dick broke the silence after a few seconds. “Starfire? What were you thinking?”

“What? It’s cool.” Wally defended. “Besides, she deserves to have a cool superhero name as well, and she came from beyond the stars and her bolts look like fire.”

“I think it is wonderful, Kid Flash.” Koriand’r beamed.

“See!” Wally smirked, victorious. “She likes it!”

“Whatever.” Dick grumbled. “Pizza for dinner?”

“Definitely” Victor confirmed.

“What is pizza?” Koriand’r questioned.

Rachel smiled. “Don’t worry. You’ll like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for so long. I literally started this chapter last month. Also, I realised I gave Cyborg such a large role in this chapter, which makes me happy as I kind of suck at writing him. By the way, I reckon we have about one or two chapters until Beast Boy's first appearance, so look forward to that. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Yeah, Jason Todd is already dead in this, but don't worry, he'll appear in flashbacks. I spent literally the first half of this chapter taking the longest route possible to introduce mustard to Starfire. Starfire x Mustard is the real ship. I nearly went with Wally's newer design, but then I was like Dick needs his red heads. If you haven't noticed, I'm literally the worst at writing combat. I'm just like "wow do a backflip". Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
> Wally West as Kid Flash (16)  
> Victor Stone as Cyborg (17)  
> Rachel Roth as Raven (13)  
> Dick Grayson as Robin (16)  
> Koriand'r as Starfire (16)


End file.
